


Dragon-Blooded

by dreamcatcher (darcangell23)



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Dragons, M/M, Magical Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcangell23/pseuds/dreamcatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When news that a very rare magical creature has escaped from the McKinley Holding Facility of Magical Creatures in the village of Lima, reaches Prince Blaine of Castle Dalton in the kingdom of Westerville, he sends out a search party of help find the missing boy. But what happens when he learns the boy is one of the last of his kind and currently is being hunted by a werewolf who will likely be the end of Kurt if he wins? And what about the people at the facility who actually care about Kurt? Life really isn't powerful when you're one of th last of the dragon-blooded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Keepers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/897291) by [englishrose (Authorqueen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authorqueen/pseuds/englishrose). 



> So, the dragon-blooded idea actually is credit to an RP I used to belong to, once upon a time. The rest is inspiration from a story recently posted here called The Keepers, so thanks to the author for jump starting my brain in need of a new idea. I hope you enjoy this lovely AU. The werewolf is a canon character but I'm not listing him just because. Comments make me smile. Enjoy!

A lone carriage trundled along the path, covering the expanse of dirt that carved the way to its destination. A long journey by carriage. But even longer on foot and these days, one had to make good money to make a journey by carriage.

And these particular travelers did. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, nobles and parents to Blaine Anderson, crowned prince of Castle Dalton in the kingdom of Westerville.

Many boys were brought to Castle Dalton to learn trade that will serve their purpose later in life but only one could be elected prince.

The kingdom of Westerville did not have a royal family per se. They elected their royals from the nobles in the kingdom. Currently, Blaine was reigning prince. One day he would be king, when he was no longer school age.

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were returning to the kingdom after a business trip to a neighboring kingdom.

It seemed to be an ordinary journey, the carriage trundling along, a shaky ride as it rolled over bumps and rocks in the road.

That was until the neighing of the horses brought the carriage to a sudden halt on the path. Mr. Anderson immediately stuck his head out of the window to see what the hold up was. He certainly was ill pleased at the sudden halt.

"Can we get a move on please?!" he ground out to the coachman.

"My sincere apologies Count Anderson, sir," the coachman replied. "But we seem to have encountered a slight problem." The Count could make out that he was nervously biting at his lip.

Sighing in frustration, the man climbed out of the carriage and marched forward, only to find his face twisting into one of confusion.

There, standing in the middle of the road like a deer caught in headlights was a tall slender pale boy. He looked very disheveled as though he had spent quite some time running through the forest. But the most peculiar thing of all was the silver bracelet around his wrist. The Count could make out letters on the bracelet. MHFMC. He was aware it was an abbreviation for something but what, he didn't know.

"Are you lost boy?" Mr. Anderson asked the boy. The pale boy stared back at him, body shaking in fear and he was clearly afraid. Mr. Anderson took a step forward and boy moved back. "I won't hurt you. Perhaps we can take you home?"

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say as the boy's eyes shot wide open and he frantically shook his head. Mr. Anderson got a clear look at the irises of the boy's eyes. Blue, green, and gray with a sharp lining of that yellow he could only remember seeing in dragons' eyes. The Count's own eyes widened.

The boy flinched as he saw realization wash over the man by the carriage and he seemed to find his composure because he immediately turned and ran, disappearing into the trees. He moved so fast that the leaves and twigs on the ground from where he had beat his feet seemed to char as though smoked by fire.

"By the grace of Merlin," Mr. Anderson whispered, eyes on the trees where the pale boy had disappeared.

"Sir?" the coachman questioned.

Mr. Anderson said nothing for a moment. He shook his head and returned to the carriage door. "Nothing. Let's resume the journey shall we?"

The coachman gave him a peculiar look but nodded his head. Mr. Anderson climbed back into the carriage and with a pull of the reins, they were off again, though his mind would not settle from thoughts of that boy. He couldn't be, could he? Weren't they extinct? And what did MHFMC stand for? He decided it was time he did some research.

"Faster, there is work to be done!" he called out. The Count was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Wesley Montgomery entered the council room of Castle Dalton where Prince Blaine sat with his elected council. The Asian boy held a card in his hand.

"Your Highness, we've received a telegram from the McKinley Holding Facility of Magical Creatures in the small village of Lima, about two hours journey outside our kingdom," Wes said, waving the card.

Blaine looked up and sighed. "First of all Wes, you may be one of my councilmen but you're also my friend. You don't have to address me so formally. Secondly, what is the business of the telegram?"

Wes sat down at the table, aware that all eyes were on him. He placed the telegram in front of him and folded his hands neatly.

"There's been an escape." Blaine's eyes went wide.

"Don't they normally handle these issues in their own little village?" a boy called Jeff asked suddenly. Blaine threw him a look.

Wes sighed. "Normally, yes. But the escapee is extremely rare. The boy is one of the last of his kind. They're very nearly extinct due to the dwindling numbers of their unique ancestors. If something should happen to him…" He trailed off, knowing the rest of the council would get the point.

Blaine looked around at his council. "I want a search party formed. Start checking every expanse of wood and forest from Westerville to Lima. They likely don't have as many men to spread out the search."

"No," Wes confirmed. "They don't. And they're panicking because they haven't found the boy anywhere in Lima."

Blaine nodded his head. "Is there anything we can use to identify the boy?" he asked.

"He has a silver bracelet on his left wrist with the letters MHFMC engraved on it, marking him property of McKinley," Wes told him.

Blaine nodded again. "Right, notify the search party." He stood from the table. "Council is adjourned. I need a bath." With those words, the prince swept from the room.

Wes gave his head a slight shake. As head councilman under the prince, he knew it was his job to put together the search party.

"You heard the prince. Council dismissed," he told the others before walking from the room to go form the search party.

* * *

Kurt didn't stop running until he burst into a clearing deep in the forest. He looked around for signs of movement but found none. That had been close. He'd almost been caught.

Looking up at the sky, he noted that dark was falling and he wrapped his arms around himself as a chill settled into the night air.

Glancing around the clearing, Kurt moved to gather twigs and fallen branches before sitting down upon a fallen log and dropping the bundle of wood on the ground in front of him. Kurt looked both ways before leaning forward and blowing gently at the wood pile.

A small orange flame flickered from the 'o' of his lips, catching the branch nearest to him and setting the bundle ablaze. Sitting up, Kurt rubbed his hands together and warmed them by the fire.

He couldn't go back. No sir. Not to a place where he was tormented not only for his sexuality, but also for the fact that he was the only one of his kind in the entire facility. He had no one to relate to. No one who would understand. Even if he did have a few friends. They just didn't get it.

But Kurt was well aware that it was dangerous for someone like him to be wandering around on his own. He knew his kind were very nearly extinct. It was rare these days to find one of his unique ancestors. Kurt's eyes turned in the direction of the mountains, wondering if he ought to start journeying that way and make a home with his ancestors. Though would they accept him?

Kurt's mother had been one of them. Knights had taken her life when Kurt was only eight. Some people believed it was atrocious for one of them to mate with a pure human. And that was how Kurt resulted. His father had been imprisoned for protesting the safety and treatment of his ancestors. Kurt hadn't seen him in five years.

He'd been in the holding facility since the age of twelve, when his father had been taken prisoner.

Kurt hated it there. He hated that he couldn't blend in with the others who were all a mix of different magical creatures. None of them were nearly extinct like he was and many people were taught his kind were an abomination. And that was why he hadn't many friends. Although the facility was meant to keep magical creatures safe. There was no telling what a greedy human might do if they got their hands on you.

Admittedly, the only magical creature that was not welcome in the facility were werewolves. Though Kurt's kind was considered an abomination by many, it was werewolves who were outcast completely. They had no sense of self when the full moon overtook them. The facility couldn't risk an attack on the other magical creatures.

In Kurt's case, this was especially concerning. To mix werewolf blood with what he already had spelled doom to anyone and any living around him. There were only two documented cases in the entire world and both had been killed in their sleep, slit at the throat.

Kurt shuddered at the thought. So yes, he knew he was not safe here, especially if a werewolf should happen by on the night if a full moon. Luckily, tonight was not that night. Unluckily, someone did happen by.

"Dragon-blooded," sneered a voice and Kurt turned his head swiftly, standing from the log and closing in on himself.

"I beg your pardon?" he quipped. A boy, matted with dirt emerged from the trees. Kurt could just make out the dried blood under his fingernails and stains of blood around his nose and mouth and he grimaced.

"You're dragon-blooded," the boy said and Kurt felt his heart stop. How the hell did he know that without even looking at him? The seventeen year old took a few steps back as the boy's smirky face drew itself into an evil smile. "Oh how delicious you will be when the full moon strikes."

Realization slammed into Kurt. Werewolf. This boy was a werewolf. Of course. His strong sense of smell had picked up on the scent of dragon's blood but there were no dragons anywhere around. That was how he knew. Kurt swallowed.

"You should consider yourself lucky that tonight isn't a full moon but I've always wanted a taste of dragon's blood," the boy sneered. "And I doubt anyone would miss you." Kurt swallowed again, knowing that wouldn't be true. His dad would miss him right? But than, he hadn't seen the man in five years so he really didn't know anymore. "Pleasant dreams dragon human. I'll be back for you tomorrow night."

Kurt watched the boy slip back into the trees, maniacal laughter filling the vicinity. A shudder rippled through his body as he realized he couldn't stay here. He needed to get as far away from this clearing as possible and that meant he needed to move now.

The pale boy waited a good ten minutes to ensure that the werewolf was far enough away that he wouldn't catch sight of Kurt leaving. He blew out his fire and hurried into the trees in the opposite direction the werewolf had gone. He needed to get to the mountains. He needed to hole himself up with the dragons.

* * *

"Mr. Figgins, we've received word from Prince Blaine of Castle Dalton in the kingdom of Westerville," came the voice of the secretary to the head of the McKinley Holding Facility of Magical Creatures as she entered his office.

"Ah good," the Indian man said. "And what does he say?"

"He's sent out a search party to scour the woods between here and Westerville."

A relieved smile crossed Figgins' face. Good. The prince had agreed to help them find Kurt.

"Excellent! We should have Kurt back in his room in no time at all this way," he told her. He nodded and she hurried from his office, just as a tall boy with giant's blood entered the office.

"Mr. Figgins, any word on Kurt?" the boy asked.

The man turned to look at him and sighed. "No Mr. Hudson. But Prince Blaine of Westerville has agreed to send out a search party."

The boy frowned. "Isn't Westerville a little snooty?" he asked.

It was Figgins' turn to frown. "Now, now Mr. Hudson, that's no way to speak of the nearest kingdom. Prince Blaine has generously agreed to help us find Mr. Hummel. We wouldn't want to show that we're ungrateful, now would we?"

The boy stood there staring at him for a long moment before his eyes narrowed and his complete demeanor changed. "And what if Kurt doesn't want to be found?" he asked.

Figgins looked at him. "Do you know something you should tell me Mr. Hudson?" he asked.

"No," the boy replied immediately. That told Figgins he was lying but he didn't get a chance to press the matter. "And if I did, I wouldn't tell you because you think you're so great pretending that you care! He gets tormented and treated poorly by most of people in this facility and you turn a blind eye on it! You know what? I'm glad he ran away! Maybe he'll find people who actually care about his well being!"

"Now see here Mr. Hudson," Figgins began but the boy had already turned on his heel and left the office, fuming.

* * *

Finn stormed down the hall to the stairway that lead to the dormitories. He stormed right up the stairs and down the dorm hall until he came to a halt in front of a door. A plaque beside the door read Kurt Hummel. Finn traced a finger over the plaque.

"I hope you're okay wherever you are Kurt," the giant boy whispered.

"What are you doing Finn?" came a sudden voice and Finn jumped, turning to see a short brunette looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Her pointed ears stuck up through her waves of brown hair that fell around her shoulders.

"Hoping they don't find Kurt," Finn replied shortly.

The girl's eyes widened and she stared at him. "Why would you say that Finn? Kurt's our friend! We want him to be safe!"

"Exactly!" Finn shouted, causing a few people to stop and stare at them. "He's not safe here because the staff is well aware of what is going on and they aren't doing a thing! Makes me want to take my club and bash them over the head!" he grunted and the girl stared at him.

After a moment, she patted his arm affectionately. "I understand being half giant is hard for you Finn, but you don't need to give into the brainless inclination to bash people with that club of yours."

Finn looked at her with wide eyes. "You're impossible Rachel," he said, tugging his arm from her and walking off down the hall. Rachel stared after him before sadly glancing at Kurt's dorm door.

"Stay safe Kurt, wherever you are. Please stay safe."

With one last fleeting look at Finn's retreating back, Rachel turned and headed in the other direction.


	2. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your interest in this! I'm so glad you're liking it so far. Makes me happy! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Comments make me smile!

After the unusual encounter with the pale boy on the road, Count Anderson decided his first order of business, before heading to do the research, was to visit his son to see if Blaine may have any information.

Blaine was seated in the castle commons, partaking in a medium drip and some biscotti when Wes entered the room and stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Is there an issue Wes?" the prince asked. He set down his coffee and wiped away the biscotti crumbs before turning to his friend.

"No issue Your Highness," Wes replied and Blaine cringed, opening his mouth to again tell Wes to call him Blaine but the Asian boy held up his hand. "It's just, your father is here to see you. Something about an encounter he had out on the road. A strange boy he said it was."

Blaine's eyes widened slightly and he stood to his feet. Was it possible his father might have seen the McKinley escapee? If he had, he could deliver a physical description to his guard search he had Wes send out.

"Send him in Wes, it could be useful," he said. Wes nodded and left the room. A moment later, Mr. Anderson entered. "Good evening father," Blaine said.

The Count nodded his head and laughed lightly. "No need to address me so formally Blaine," he said. Blaine offered him a small smile.

"To what do I owe this honor?" he asked.

Mr. Anderson sighed and ran a hand over his face. "As you know your mother and I have been away on business in a neighboring kingdom," he began. Blaine gave him a curt nod of acknowledgment and he went on. "Today our return journey was halted by the presence of a strange pale boy who ran out into the middle of the road. Blaine, his eyes were dragon-yellow lined."

Blaine's eyebrows rose high up his forehead. "Dragon-yellow lined? Are you sure dad?" He asked.

"Positive," the man replied.

"My word. There haven't been dragon-blooded people around here in I don't know how long," Blaine said. And then he remembered something. The telegram from McKinley had noted the escaped boy was rare. Could it be? "Is there anything significant you can tell me?"

"He was wearing a silver bracelet on his left wrist. It was engraved with MHFMC on it," Mr. Anderson said.

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Thank you dad. You've just helped a ton. Wesley!" Wes returned to the room almost immediately.

"Yes Blaine?" he prompted.

"Send out notice to the guard that the escapee of the McKinley facility is a dragon-blooded boy," he said. Blaine watched Wes' eyes widen more than was probably possible and he nodded in confirmation.

"Yes Your Highness," Wes answered, throwing Blaine an apologetic look when he frowned. He hurried from the room again and Blaine turned his attention back on his father.

"Escapee?" the Count questioned.

Blaine nodded his head. "Yes. We received a telegram from the McKinley Holding Facility of Magical Creatures in the small village of Lima, two hours journey from here. One of their own has escaped and run. They noted the boy was very rare and that he would be wearing a bracelet exactly like the one on the boy you encountered today."

Mr. Anderson looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh good God," he said in surprise and worry. Blaine gave him a questioning look. "It's werewolf season."

And Blaine felt his body crumple beneath him.

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure how long he traveled further into the forest or whether he had managed to rework his path so that he was headed toward the mountains. He only knew that by now, it was late into the night, he was freezing, and his only means of keeping warm was to start a fire but he was afraid to set up camp. Yes, the full moon wasn't until the next night but if the werewolves found him, they'd be able to easily track him down when it was hunting time.

"Shit!" he cried suddenly. When that werewolf returned to the clearing the next night, he'd be able to pick up Kurt's scent and follow the path he had taken. God, why didn't he think of that before?

A frustrated growl left his mouth, causing a small lick of flames to shoot out and singe the nearby brush. He needed to get out of that forest by the next night. Either that or try and cover his tracks by running around in every which direction and spreading his scent everywhere. But he didn't have time to do the latter. He was tired and hungry and freezing.

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself and hugged his body, shivering in the night air. You'd think the thickness of the trees would keep in some of the warmth but apparently not.

Suddenly, a loud sound rang out through air, causing the boy to jump in fright. It sounded like some sort of alarm and it was coming from somewhere ahead of him.

Cautiously, Kurt started toward the noise, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around himself. Perhaps it would guide him to safety but he had no idea where it was coming from and it was quite possible that it might not be safe at all. It could be coming from a werewolf camp for all he knew and he could walk right into a trap. The last thing Kurt needed was for the werewolves to catch him and hold him hostage until they could have him for dinner the next day. It was the only way you could be dinner and live to tell the tale. But if they bit him, they would probably all be dead in no time on the next full moon. That was if Kurt didn't find the resolve to kill himself before than.

A shudder rippled through him at the thought. He didn't want to hurt people. He was dangerous enough just with the dragon's blood. Why? Why did his mother have to be a dragon? Not that he harbored any sort of anger toward her. It wasn't her fault. But still. She and his dad both knew what kind of life their son would have when he was born.

A rustle in the trees had him stopping dead in his tracks and he took a stance. Feet appeared through the brush and Kurt's first initial reaction was to blow fire. He shot a strong lick of flames out, searing the ground just inches from the person's feet.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" said a voice as Kurt looked up to see what was quite obviously a guard jumping back from the fire. He relaxed a bit but still held his ground.

"Who are you?" Kurt spat out harshly, standing his ground and narrowing his eyes.

"My name is David Thompson. I'm Captain of the Guard to Prince Blaine of Westerville," the guard replied. Kurt just looked at him. David caught a glimpse of the silver bracelet flickering in the moonlight. "Are you the runaway from the McKinley facility in Lima?" he asked.

Kurt's expression hardened and he folded his arms across his chest. "If you're here to take me back there, you're shit out of luck because I'm not going back to that place."

David inclined his head to the side. "Why not? They're meant to protect you. You're a lot safer there than you are here in the forest during werewolf season," he replied.

Kurt scoffed. "A lot safer there? Sure if you call a lot safer being severely bullied by the other magical creatures both for being gay and for being dragon-blooded and the so-called caring staff not doing a damn thing about it. I don't call that safe." He tore his eyes away from the boy. "They keep beating me, I'll end up dead. I get bitten by a werewolf, I'll still end up dead because I would rather kill myself than risk harming others as a weredragon. I can't win!"

For a moment, David just watched him. "So you don't want to go back to McKinley?" he questioned.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Did I not make that clear?" he spit out, breathing fire onto a nearby bush.

David regarded him for a moment. "Come with me. I'll take you back to Castle Dalton and get you an audience with the prince. He'll figure out what to do. But you're not safe staying out here," he said finally.

"You'd do that?" Kurt asked in surprise. Honestly, he was expecting this guard to shun him when he found out he was gay. Everyone else had pretty much.

"Sure," David replied. "Come on." He turned and started walking back the way he came. Kurt hesitated a moment before he followed him.

* * *

"The troll wasn't lying."

The boy who had been stirring the fire in the pit in the cave looked up at his equally dirty companion.

"Oh?" he questioned.

His companion sighed and sat down heavily. "Yes. He wasn't lying. There is a dragon-blooded boy in the forest. I found him tonight. Just hope I can find him again tomorrow."

The other boy watched him in thought for a moment, knowing all the reasons his companion was not happy with this news. His lips twisted into a sly smile a moment later.

"Well, the troll would have been an excellent asset to our kind," he started and the other boy growled, thinking he was happy about the troll getting to keep his life. If it had proved he was lying about the dragon-blooded boy, the two of them would get to feed on him at the next full moon.

"What are you on about?" he spit.

The sly grin only grew as the other roasted some kind of meat over the open fire. "Simply that we play dirty like we always do. The bargain was that if it was proven he was right about the dragon-blooded boy by the next full moon, he was spared from being bitten. That's what he knows, right?"

The other nodded. "Right," he said.

"Well, it has been proven so now, we increase the bargain without his knowledge. It means that he might live in safety another month but it will be worth it in the end."

The other boy looked at him for a long moment. "Go on," he urged.

"Tomorrow night is the full moon. If we have not found and bitten the dragon-blooded boy by daybreak, than his end of the bargain is broken and we feed on him at the next full moon. But he won't learn this until we go to collect."

The other tapped his chin for a moment. "There's only one problem," he said. His companion nodded.

"What would that be?"

"McKinley won't let us anywhere near its doors. If we want the troll, we'll have to lure him out and away from the facility. Once he's bitten, he won't be allowed back in."

A slow smirk crossed the other's face. "I like the way you think Sebastian," he said.

Sebastian snarled in gratitude. "You are the only other werewolf I would ally with Hunter," he replied.

Hunter growled his thanks and shifted the meat he was cooking before deeming it done and biting into it.

"Let's just hope none of the others in the forest get to the dragon-blooded boy before we do," he said through a mouthful of food.

Sebastian wrinkled his nose at the other. "Not a chance. They don't have near the skill that we do." He reached out to take a bit of the meat for himself and Hunter growled at him.

"Get your own!" he spat, clawing at Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "You are forgetting who is the head of this operation Hunter," he said darkly. "I allied with you easily. I can just as easily turn on you."

Hunter watched him for a moment before he reluctantly handed over some of the meat.

"Thank you dear friend. Tomorrow, we shall have a real feast."

* * *

To say that he was relieved to get out of the forest was an understatement and Kurt soon found himself standing in front of the castle gates, gazing up at it with wide eyes. Prince Blaine was in there. Prince Blaine who Kurt had heard tell of. Prince Blaine who was immensely kindhearted and sweet. Prince Blaine who was also rumored to be gay. Kurt felt his heart flutter in his chest before he forced himself to squash the feeling down.

No. Prince Blaine was a human. No human would want to be with a magical creature, especially not a dragon-blooded boy. For the love of the world, Kurt was half dragon. Who would want to love such a hideous beast?

And then he felt guilty because oh right, his dad did. And his dad had fallen for a full dragon. Granted he met her in human form.

That was one thing people didn't understand about dragons. Their natural form was of course the large scaly fire breathing winged beast. But they could take on a human form if they wanted to. That was how they were able to mate with humans and produce dragon-blooded children. Those who were half human and half dragon. Kurt did have wings but they were retractable and he very rarely, if ever, let them out.

He mentally smacked himself in the forehead. His wings! He could have released his wings and flown up to the mountain. Not only would that have gotten him away safely, but it would have caused his scent to just stop dead in the middle of the forest with no leads for the werewolf that would be looking for him the next night.

But of course, he hadn't thought of that because it wasn't like he was in the practice of using his wings. In fact, Kurt used them so little that he usually forgot he even had wings. Oh well, he'd still gotten out of that forest.

"State your name and business," said a voice, suddenly shocking Kurt out of his thoughts. Oh right, he was at Castle Dalton. David had brought him here.

"David Thompson, Captain of the Guard. I have the missing boy," the guard replied. Kurt bit his lip. He hoped to some higher power that they wouldn't send him back to McKinley.

There was a beat and then the gate swung open and the voice that had spoken to them, spoke again.

"The prince will be meeting you in the entryway," it said.

Kurt swallowed. Prince Blaine himself was going to be meeting them the moment they entered the castle? Oh no, Kurt was not prepared for this. His hair was in disarray. His face and hands were smudged with dirt. His clothes were tarnished from running through the forest. He wasn't presentable for a prince.

David was already half-way to the entrance of the castle before he realized Kurt hadn't moved.

"Come on. Prince Blaine will love you," he said. Kurt urgently shook his head.

"I can't meet the prince! Look at me, I'm a mess!"

David chuckled. "Blaine won't care about any of that. He's probably the most laid back prince you'll ever meet." Kurt shook his head again.

"He may not care, but I do," he said quietly, a blush rising up his cheeks.

David sighed and came back for him. "Look, the sooner we tell Blaine about your dilemma, the sooner he can solve it, and the sooner you can have a bath."

Kurt's ears perked up at the word bath. It had been ages since he'd last soaked in a tub. The bathrooms at the facility only had showers.

"Okay," he agreed finally. He allowed David to lead him up to the entrance of the castle, feeling his heart starting to pound in his chest.

Kurt stared in awe at the luscious wood panel decor of the interior of Castle Dalton. He had never seen anything quite so elegant before.

That was until his eyes fell on the boy who was standing in the entrance hall. He was a couple of inches shorter than Kurt. He had olive skin and warm honey-hazel eyes. His eyebrows were triangular in shape. He was of course impeccably dressed. His dark hair was neatly gelled down to his head and sitting atop it was a stunning crown. The prince.

Kurt just stared at him. He had honestly never seen anything more beautiful and he was well aware of how rude he must appear but he couldn't help it. Prince Blaine was captivating in his own right.

"Hello David," Blaine said and Kurt fell even more in love at the sound of his voice. God could he be anymore perfect? The longing in his heart ached and he wanted to cry, knowing there was no possible way he could ever have this boy. After all, who would want to court a dragon-blooded? They were too much trouble.

"Your Highness," David replied, bowing his head. "I found the missing boy." He indicated Kurt beside him. "But he doesn't want to return to the McKinley facility. He says he feels no safer there than he does in the forest with the werewolves."

Blaine's eyes landed on Kurt for the first time since they had arrived and Kurt felt his face heat up. The prince looked at him for several long moments.

"Why do you feel unsafe at the facility?" he asked gently. Kurt startled at the realization that he was being addressed. By the prince no less.

"Oh um…" he faltered. Great, he was going to make a fool out of himself in front of this beautiful boy. "They torment me there both for being gay and for being dragon-blooded. The staff does nothing," he said finally. He didn't think he needed to go into detail. Was that a look of sympathy the prince was giving him?

Blaine's eyes shifted from Kurt to David. "Thank you for bringing him in David. Leave us be please. You may retire to your quarters."

David bowed his head again. "Of course Blaine," he replied. Kurt watched him walk off and by the time he had disappeared, he turned and startled again to find Blaine standing a few inches away from him, a smile on his face.

"No need to be so jumpy," he said quietly. "Walk with me." He held out his hand and Kurt blushed again before hesitantly taking it. And oh God how perfect the prince's hand felt in his. And the electric current that shot up Kurt's arm the moment he felt his palm slide perfectly into Blaine's sent shivers all through his body.

"Where are we going?" Kurt managed to ask.

Blaine turned and smiled at him. "Just for a walk," he replied. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Prince Blaine of Castle Dalton but you may call me Blaine. I don't really like all that formality stuff," he went on, still smiling.

"That explains why you cringed when David addressed you so formally," Kurt responded.

Blaine nodded. "They know they don't have to but it's habitual." He rolled his eyes. "Something in their working with royalty 101 lessons." That got a giggle out of Kurt and Blaine only smiled more. "And you are?"

"Oh!" Kurt cried. "Forgive me. My name is Kurt Hummel and I'm probably the last dragon-blooded for miles," he said.

Blaine looked at him. "Pleasure to meet you Kurt Hummel."

"Oh no, the pleasure's all mine Blaine," Kurt replied, only causing Blaine to smile that charming smile yet again. Kurt felt his heart rate increase. God, this boy could very well be the death of him too. The difference was, he didn't mind that one so much.

"Okay," Blaine said. "If you don't want to go back to McKinley, I won't make you. Do you have anywhere else to go?" he asked.

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "No. My mother was killed by dragon hunters when I was eight." Blaine gave him an apologetic look. "And my father's been in prison since I was twelve for fighting for dragon rights and well fare." Blaine's eyes went wide. "That was when I was put in McKinley and that was five years ago."

"I'm so sorry Kurt. My condolences." Kurt shrugged.

"It's a messed up world. People think my father is biased because his wife was a dragon and his son is half dragon." The anger radiated through his words and Blaine caught a glimpse of just how passionate Kurt was about all this.

"I know. It's not fair. But I will protect you Kurt and I will get your father released from prison." Kurt stopped in his tracks and stared at him in astonishment.

"You don't even know me," he said. "I couldn't ask you to do anything like that," he finished, shaking his head.

"First of all," Blaine replied. "I want to know you. Secondly, you're not asking, I'm offering and I'm doing that because I want to. You've already been through so much Kurt. The least I can do is try and make you happy."

Kurt stared at him for a long moment. A slow smile crossed his face.

"You, Blaine, are the sweetest person I have ever met." It was Blaine's turn to blush. "So thank you."

A smile spread over Blaine's beautiful face. "You're welcome. Now let's get you cleaned up and settled in." Kurt marveled in the way Blaine's eyes sparkled as he pulled him along, never letting go of his hand.

Oh yes, he was already falling in love with the handsome prince.


End file.
